Quality Time With Friends!
by Violet the Hedggie
Summary: Shadow and Sonic deside to take Silver on one of there latenight runs, he starts of with having a little trouble keeping up, but tings get a lot worse. Sorry that's all I'm willing to say!


I Do not own any of the Sonic Characters! Hope You enjoy the story, Also this is my first, please be gentle. Please Forgive the spelling. **C.B. Affixia **is an illness I made up.

**Quality ****Time ****With ****Friends **_**Chapter 1**__** : **__**The **__**First **__**Night **__**Run !**_

The quiet of the summer night is broken by a sound that is unmistakeably to familiar, as a blue streak followed very

closely by a black and red streak go running by. There is one big difference on this particular night however, because on this night,

it was decided that another would be running with them. Both streaks stop suddenly, noticing that they are one hedgehog short.

After a short time, they both finally hear what they were waiting for. Sonic is the first to speak. "Can't you run any faster than

that, Silver?" An exhausted looking silver furred hedgehog comes walking up the hill that the other two are on, panting heavily.

When he's finally standing in front of the other two hedgehogs, he collapses to his knees, gasping for air. After a few seconds,

Silver coughs, and then lifts his head to the other two hedgehogs, still gasping somewhat Silver finally speaks. "Not...{gasps}

everyone can run at...{huffing}...the speed of sound...{gasp} ya know!" Sonic just chuckles a little at that remark. Shadow however,

becomes a bit concerned when Silver then goes in to a coughing fit, and seems to be unable to get his breath at all. Shadow watches

Silver closely for a few seconds, but when the coughing doesn't let up at all, and his breathing only seems to be getting worse, Shadow

then kneels down, and without a word puts one of his hands to Silver's chest, and with the other he takes Silver's wrist, moving Silver's

glove just enough to get to his wrist to check how fast his pulse is. Silver looks up to Shadow. Confused, Silver says in between gasps,

and coughing, "Shadow, what are--" Shadow cuts Silver off by finally speaking, "Don't talk now, Silver." "But I--" This time cut of by Sonic,

"Silver, just do what he says." Says Sonic a little worried about Silver, since this has so quickly gotten Shadow so concerned about him.

Sonic knows that when something is enough to make Shadow so worried that it's usually _**very**__,__**very **_serious. Suddenly, Silver

grabs his chest, and his breathing becomes a lot more uneven. "Shadow, what's hap--" "Aaahhhhhhh!" Silver's sudden scream cuts

Sonic off, making Sonic look over at Silver quickly, who is now grasping his chest, with his teeth clenched together, and his eyes closed

tightly. Sonic then looks to Shadow, but just then Shadow speaks. "Silver, where exactly does your chest hurt?" Sonic only becomes

all the more worried waiting for Silver to answer. Waiting for what seems like forever, even though it couldn't have been more than a few

seconds at most. Shadow speaks again, trying to get Silver to respond to him. "Silver, I know your in a lot of pain right now, and I

imagine that it's really difficult for you to talk right now too, ...{Sighs}... but I need to know exactly where your hurting if I'm going to help you

at all." Silver slowly lifts his head to Shadow, eyes opening halfway, tears already having formed in them, and sliding down his cheeks.

A soft, quiet sob can be heard from him. Shadow can see the extreme pain that his friend, Silver is in right now, and he wishes it was him

instead. ' I can handle being in pain, but to have to watch while my friends are in so much pain is enough to tare me up inside! ' Thinks

Shadow, but Shadow is brought out of his thoughts suddenly, when Silver grabs Shadow's arm. Silver looks up at Shadow with a look of

extreme panic, and fear; but it wasn't the look of panic, or fear, that concerned Shadow at the moment, it was the fact that Silver's eyes had

**NO PUPALS'**any longer. Shadow's eyes widened at the realization, ' Silver would die if things continued like this! ' "Silver, listen to me,

you've got --" "{Nnnnggh!}" Silver cried out cutting Shadow off, Shadow looked over seeing that both Silver's teeth were clenched, and that

his eyes were closed tightly from pain. Sonic was starting to get _**really**_,worried now. "Shadow, what's wrong with him?!" "I think

his body is going into the secondary stages of "C.B. Affixia!" Said Shadow with out looking up. "What is --" Sonic starts to ask but stops

when Silver suddenly cries out in pain, again. Then, Silver looks up at Shadow, tears streaming from his eyes, and is barely able to be heard

by the other two hedgehogs. "S-s-shadow, {Aahh!} h-hurts!" Stuttered Silver weakly, as his muscles finally started to give out on him.

Shadow caught Silver as he started to faint, witch was because the pain was becoming too intense for his body to cope with. Shadow knew

that there was only one thing he could do at the moment to help Silver, and that was to do whatever he could to make him as comfortable

as possible, also he needed to keep him calm and awake! Shadow began by picking Silver up, and carrying him to a tree not far from where

they were. "Shadow, I think we need to use chaos control to get him to the hospital! He needs a doctor _**real**_ bad!" Said Sonic as he

walked over with them. "{Sighs} I wish it were that simple, Sonic." Says Shadow as he all to awkwardly sits down, still holding Silver in his

arms. "{Silver Moans weakly}" **"Shadow, he **_**needs**_** a doctor, **_**now**_**! I can't believe you**

**wo--"**Sonic is cut of by Shadow's glare at him. Shadow finally lays Silver down with his head resting comfortably on Shadow's lap,

it would be best for him to be as flat as possible.

"{Mmmggghha! Gasps}" "Take it easy, Silver. You need to relax." Says Shadow to Silver trying to calm him. Silver nods his response, and tries to

calm himself down, but it isn't easy when you have no idea what's happening to you,

and your body is in so much pain. Silver closed his eyes trying to block out the intense pain.

When Shadow looked over and saw that Silver's eyes were closed, he started to panic. **'** **Nooo! YOU CAN'T DIE SILVER!** **'** Thought Shadow.

"**SILVER, WAKE UP! **_**PLEASE**_** --" **"P-p-please stop shouting, S-Sh-Shadow." Said Silver in a voice so weak it wasn't more than a whisper, as he

opened his eyes halfway, and looked up at Shadow. Shadow had tears in his eyes, as the tears started to fall down his cheeks, Shadow said his

voice cracking some.

"I - I thought that you were...{Gulp.} " "{Ggghhhaa! Coughing violently.} N-no, I ju-just c-closed m-my eyes {Gasps.} trying-g

{Aaaaahhhh!} t-to s-s-stop the p-pain." Stuttered Silver painfully.

[ Well, that's it for chapter 1, guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next**.** Please preview and comment**.**]


End file.
